


Recognition

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 apologizes, 707 finally has to do some emotional labor in return, 707 is a little meaner than canon, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, in which mc also has a dark past and depression, in which mc is not the saint she is in mystic messenger, mc is fed up with 707 being mean and pushes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which you also have a dark, tragic, past and have done everything you can, but find yourself unable to continue with your patience when met with constant rejection and harsh words.  707 route.(MC is fed up with 707 being mean to her and underestimating her)





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this is my first MysticMessenger fic. Basically I wrote this because I was really unhappy with the choices for 707's route when he's pushing you away and dismissing you. I also found myself a bit unsatisfied with the route overall. I just got annoyed with the only choices being either to ignore the problem and flirt or to be unconditionally supportive of 707. MC might be a little too mean here but I still think it's nothing undeserved. Also I have bad depression and anxiety and wished that I could connect with the character about that in the game. Please enjoy!

 

You never have it easy.  Your childhood is filled with harsh, stinging words that keep you up and make you cry.  There’s abuse, in more ways than one, that paint your heart and mind with dark, intrusive thoughts.  Sadness, fear, depression, anxiety, trauma-- you know these words well.  When you run away at age 16 in search of a better life, you’re with more hardship, low income, a struggle to make it through high school alive.  You find out at age 21 that your parents were killed in a car crash, and despite the heartache they’ve divulged on you, you still find yourself guilty and wishing you could have been the daughter they wanted.  One particularly bad day you find yourself stumbling through the rainy city, jaywalking onto trafficked streets.  You wouldn’t mind if a car hit you, at this point.  A few close calls later, soft music and the smell of coffee envelop your senses as you step inside a cafe for some warmth.  Half-heartedly, you check your phone, knowing full well that there would be no notifications from friends you don't have.

 

However today is different.  There’s a message from a number you don’t know, asking if there’s anyone on the other end.  For some reason, you feel a shred of purpose when the number tells you to go to a location to help someone out.  You agree to the mission and dry off your wet clothes in a nice apartment, while your phone fills up with messages from a chatroom.  

 

It takes them over five minutes to finally notice you’ve entered the chat, and you can’t help but crack a smile when they freak out that someone new entered.  You find you’re at the apartment of some woman named Rika who committed suicide six months ago, and that strikes a little too close to home considering your train of thoughts earlier in the day.  Perhaps, this is truly a sign.  They invite you to join their organization, and you agree.

 

Over the course of the next few days you find yourself drawn to the redhead with glasses, who seems to be the perfect combination of flirty, friendly, and humorous.  The first phone call you have with him gives you delighted chills at the sound of his voice.  There is finally something to look forward to, something to do.  You break out of your habit of oversleeping in favor of staying up late and waking up early for the chance to chat with the mysterious redhead.  He goes by many names: 707, Seven, Luciel… and you realize there is a more serious underpinning to these jokes about working all night and being involved in danger.  There’s something painstakingly familiar in the way he seems to be reaching for connection through light-hearted discussions about his insomnia and poor self maintenance.  You recognize them as symptoms your therapist told you were signs of your own internal pain, and you immediately trust him, with the desire to get closer.  

 

The flirting between you and 707 intensifies and you find yourself falling for him more and more until one day it stops.  He tells you there is a serious problem with a hacker, and that there is a bomb in Rika’s apartment.  Because your will-to-live has often been hanging by a thread throughout your life, you manage to keep a calm head despite your newfound friends freaking out.  Seven figures you’re too light-hearted and optimistic to feel the weight of the situation, and insists on coming over to protect you from danger.  

 

You of course, are thrilled to finally meet the man you’ve gotten so attached to over the past few days.  When you meet him he’s everything you could have wanted.  Gorgeous amber eyes, fluffy red hair, and an adorable face grace his appearance.  His voice sounds even better in person.  You honestly wouldn’t mind if he stayed here forever.  Initially you try to lighten the mood with jokes, as it’s what you’ve always done when your life took a turn for the worst.  When he tells you to stop with pain in his eyes you listen, turning all your attention to him.  Your concerns with him are dismissed as he shuts you out, and the two of you sit in silence the majority of the day.  You trust him in the face of the rest of the R.F.A. doubting his abilities and thinking he’s lying to them.  You push your fears and worries to the side in favor of his mental well-being.  You try to get through to him when you can, try not to bother him when you can’t, but for some reason things between you continued to get worse.

 

With an unexpected visit you find out it was his brother, Saeran, who led you to this place out of pure coincidence.  He reveals his true name is Saeyoung, and asks you not to tell anyone about his brother.  You realize then that your suspicions were right, that his past really could be as dark and tragic as yours is.  You want to help him open up and talk about what happened.  You’re ready to accept him as he is.  However your ambitions are promptly squashed when he calls you an idiot for trusting him, for joining the organization.  He tells you not to bother him or speak to him.  He tells you there would never be anything between you, no matter how you felt.  His words sting, but you persist, clinging to the hope that you really were brought to the R.F.A. for a reason; that things would work themselves out.  You try to help by looking at a book next to him, but this time he blows up at you.  He points out your optimism and persistence and calls you an idiot, again.  He tells you he’s leaving the organization after this, and will forget everything about you, moving on with his life as if you never existed.  

 

Days pass as Seven continues to fill your ears with harsh words and tell you he never cared for anything about you except your safety.   _ You would never be able to understand me.  There is nothing you can do to help.  Don’t think about me.  Don’t leave this place.   _ Despite him constantly telling you not to bother him while he’s working, he gets mad at you for trying to go grocery shopping and tells you that you should have stopped his work to tell him you were hungry.  You can’t win with him.  Everything you do is wrong and he hates it.  The one person you felt yourself starting to care for in this world hates you now.  You feel your mental health declining again.  You sleep long hours, cursing the R.F.A. and God, if there even is one.  You wish you had been hit by a car that lonely day Unknown decided to text you.  You lose hope, until one day you break, sobbing to yourself on the couch quietly, at how pitiful your life truly is.

 

You barely notice Seven approaching until he’s shaking your shoulders calling your name and asking you what’s wrong. 

 

With tears streaming down your cheeks you finally gain the courage to speak.  “You really want to know?  Really?  Because I don’t think you could handle it.”

 

You can’t look at Seven, you don’t want to see his face.  But you feel arms wrapping around you, shrouding you in fabric and warmth, Seven’s cross necklace grazing your forehead.  You don’t reciprocate the action.  “Please, tell me MC.  I’ll listen.  I can handle it,” he assures you, making you even angrier.  The fact that it took you breaking down in front of him to finally get him to care about you bubbles up inside you, and you finally snap.

 

“I’m sick of sitting here just waiting all the time!” you yell.  “I’m sick of you not telling me what’s going on.  I’m sick of you not allowing me to leave, help you, get to know you, or even do anything at all.  I’m sick of being treated like a child who can’t protect herself.  Most of all, though?  I’m sick of you pushing me away and acting like I can’t handle you or accept your past.  I’m done trying to break through your walls… you’re so selfish, you know that?  This whole time you treated me like I’m helpless and too stupid to understand you and your sob story.”  At this point you know words are tumbling out of your mouth, reiterating the same points, but you don’t care.  “You’re not the only one with past trauma you don’t dare tell anyone else.  You’re not the only one who’s depressed and scared of what the future holds.”  You shake your head as more tears fall relentlessly from your eyes into his shirt. “I recognized the pain inside you from the start, and hoped that maybe I’d found someone who I could finally connect with, that would be able to recognize the trauma I carry as well.  Now, though, I’m starting to think that maybe it’s you, who shouldn’t get close to me.  If you can’t see that I’ve been hurting too then I think you need someone else.  Someone who never gets angry, or tired, or upset with you.  Someone that will constantly be the receptacle for your unpredictable emotions, who doesn’t ask anything in return.”  

 

You finally meet his eyes to see the sad, worried expression he wears, but you’ve had enough.  

 

You push him off of you and step back from his embrace, because you know he doesn’t really care.  If he did, he wouldn’t have treated you like shit after you beared your heart to him, and after you gave him your full trust, time and time again.  He wouldn’t have told you you’re useless and defenseless and asked you to focus on answering emails for some party you didn’t really care about.  He watches with concern as you walk towards the bedroom, grabbing the few items you brought here, before you realized you’d be locked up in here for over a week.   He doesn’t say anything though, acting roughly how you figured he’d act when you finally got tired of his games.  Whatever shred of hope you had that he’d ask you to stay, or even apologize at all for his actions is gone.  

 

Seven watches you dejectedly collect your things as he tries to stop the wave of panic that overtakes him.  How did he let himself completely overlook your feelings?  When all you’ve been doing is supporting him with an open heart.  An unbelievably huge wave of guilt and dread sets over him and he starts to shake, his eyes unable to leave your beautiful, tired, sad face.  He has no one to blame but himself for your emotional pain.  This is what he set himself up for… This is what he’d acted like he wanted, right?  He used to think you were too pure of a soul for him, and that you only liked him for the shallow jokester he pretended to be in the chatroom.  How did it never cross his mind that you, could be hurting too?  That you had trauma just like he does?  He tries to find the words to make you stay, on the verge of falling to his knees and bursting into tears in self-hatred.  He can’t let you leave.  Though it’s only been less than two weeks since he met you, no one in his life has ever treated him with as much kindness and patience and understanding as you, because you also know what it’s like to regret and withdraw.   _ Stupid stupid idiot,  _ he thinks, wondering how he overlooked your feelings; didn’t recognize your talents.  His mind flashes to when you looked at him with your big eyes, asking for ways to help get him through this.  Those eyes that never fail to captivate him and want to be a better person.  He realizes now that he’s messed up, big time.  That you have a far bigger heart, and are so much more complex than he’s given you credit for.  

 

You pass him still standing in the living room, purse in hands.  “I’m going to leave the R.F.A..  I’m sure you’ll figure out whatever mystery is lurking and go back to how it was before me.  I want to go home.  Sorry I ended up being as worthless as I feel.”

 

You make your way over to the door hurriedly, and pause with your hand above the handle.  Before you could mutter a goodbye your wrist is caught and you’re suddenly pulled backwards to meet face to face with Luciel.  Your eyes widen when you see the sadness and tears that cover his face.

 

“MC, I… please don’t go.  Please,” is all he can manage to say as a sob overtakes him.  

 

“Why do you care?”  you say, although you somehow still feel terrible seeing him like this, despite the emotional hell he’s put you through.  

 

“Because I love you.  I really do.” You freeze, taken aback by his words.  “I’m so so so sorry,” he says, “I had no idea you felt this way.  My whole life has been a hellscape of danger and lies, to the point where I thought I was beyond finding love.  I thought my wounds were too deep.  That’s why I hide behind a cheery mask in public.  But you…”  You find yourself moving closer, with an unfound desire to comfort him suddenly.  He sniffles before wiping his tears on his sleeve.  “You are the only person I’ve ever met that understands.  If I had known, or even just asked about your life, I would have seen that you feel the same-- that we’re the same.  I can’t take back my actions but I know that more than anything I don’t want to lose you.  Please, please don’t go, MC.  I swear I will never act like that again, and even if you don’t want to be with me, or stay in the R.F.A., at least let me protect you until I can be sure you’re safe.  Then you never have to see me again if that’s what you want.”

 

“Saeyoung...” you say, as he lowers his head in shame.  You pull him into a tight embrace, wrapping your arms around his waist.  “Thank you.  That’s all I needed to hear.  Thank you.”

 

His eyes fly open at your actions and he immediately returns your hug, clinging tight to your smaller frame.  You two stay like that for a moment, relishing in each other’s understanding and warmth.  After he rejected your feelings, a confession is the last thing you expected, and you finally feel there is hope.  That even though both of you are broken, you might be able to build a future together, finding comfort and strength in each other.  In this moment, you finally feel something has gone right.  You pull back to look him in the eyes, and he smiles softly at you, that you can’t help but return.  

 

“I.. I love you too,” you say, “but everything you did told me it was one-sided.” He tries to apologize again and you cut him off.  “Just.. promise me you’ll let me help you, okay?  Let me try to make you happy.  That’s what I want.”  

 

He chuckles.  “Deal, if I can try to make you happy too.”  The two of you pull back and gaze into each other’s eyes with smiles as the tears slowly stop falling and dry up.  You notice him looking at your lips as he strokes circles on your back, then he asks, “can I kiss you, MC?”

 

You blush, then nod, filling with overwhelming happiness as his lips press onto yours.   

 

“After we catch this hacker,” he says, “we are going to pull so many pranks on the R.F.A. together.”  

 

You laugh lightly, feeling like a weight taken is off of your shoulders.  “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this in like two hours so it probably reflected in my work but either way I'd love to hear what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading <3 please have a good day!


End file.
